Searching For Neverland
by moonstruck4ever
Summary: Kurama and Hiei are both fighting with their pasts, unable to ever completely win. will they be overwhelmed by their past or will they finally discover happiness.will anyone help them out? kurama/? hiei/? no gay pairings.


Plz read and review, this is my very first fanfic, so plz feel free to be as constructive you can be in your criticisms. Suggestions are most welcome.

Disclaimer: this fanfic is inspired by the storyline of yu yu hakusho. I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to yu yu hakusho except morgan and some others. mentions of some crossovers.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 1**_

_Every breath you take and every move you make  
Every bond you break, every step you take  
I'll be watching you_

_Every single day and every word you say  
Every game you play, every night you stay  
I'll be watching you_

_-------_

Shuichi Minamino was dreaming.

It was the same dream.

Again.

The world swirled around him in a blur of white and Grey. It was winter. Deep winter. It wasn't snowing anymore and he was grateful for it even though it gave him no cover, but_, _his silver hair and snow white robes hid him easily in the background, making him blend with the winter. Youko Kurama wasn't feeling particularly fine. He was born of spring not winter. Not the spring that made for the romance of lovers and the singing of birds, but the other kind, which is less known, found deeper in the shadows of the forest, entangled mysteries in the tree tasseled light.

Spring is full of surprises. Winter lashes with its tail.

Kurama was running towards his destination with the speed of the winter wind. The Grey winter scape was a blur to his eyes. Kurama loved running. It gave him a sense of absolute freedom and the true nature of the fox emerged- playful, free and wild. He was still young, only 19 years by demon count.

The harsh winter wind was cutting him across but he didn't care. The cold could not affect the burning fire of hope inside him.

Ever since Kurunae had died due to his frivolity, he couldn't stop blaming himself. Truly the legendary fox didn't feel much for the loss or grief of parting with him, he wasn't that fond of him. But the loneliness was starting to get to him. When he lay alone in his lair, that when Kurunae's absence pierced him like a needle. The sheer overpowering coldness of winter was an emphasis on his loneliness. Foxes were not meant to be alone. And so he felt his loneliness more acutely. To a great degree he had let go of the natural wants of his kind, like the need of many companions and family. But he still couldn't be completely alone. It was beyond tolerance. And neither could he find a trustworthy partner in crime so easily again.

But finally his plea was answered when he heard of the miraculous sword which could bring back the dead. It was hidden in the ancient half ruined castle belonging to the Ookami bloodline. There were no more descendents of the Ookami bloodline any more, the royal bloodline had ended nearly 3000 years ago. But the castle itself, which was called the White Dawn, was occupied by the Makai king Raishin's highly trained group of assassins whose used the castle as their training grounds. No one dared to go near them. They had been ordered to kill at sight whomsoever trespassed on their grounds.

But not for nothing were Kurama's thieving skills called legendary. He skillfully made his way past the brilliantly laid traps in the icy forests which surrounded the castle and at last arrived at the base of the hill on which it was situated. And stared.

It was beautiful.

Kurama was not the one to appreciate the beauty of winter, but the White Dawn was a breathtaking sight. It was made of some exquisite hard white stone with a pearl sheen. It was iced over and when the sunlight fell over the icicles, they glittered like a thousand stars.

He shook his head to break the spell and reminded himself that the castle was nothing but a jaded trap house. It was then that he noticed what was wrong. There was not a person in sight. The huge castle stretched out before him but there wasn't a single movement anywhere. All of his keen fox senses couldn't detect the presence of a single soul. All of his experience told him that this was a trap of some sort, but his instinct made him feel otherwise. Cautiously the fox went inside the castle, still roaming in the castle for half an hour, Kurama was finally convinced that there was truly no one there. Without wasting any more time in pondering why, he decided to get on with what he came for. He quickly hurried to where the sword was supposed to be resting.....................

----

Kurama made his way out into the clouded sunlight smiling. It hadn't been too difficult. It seemed that someone had broken through the ancient barriers before him, but for some reason, had not been able to take the sword of life and the barriers had been put back rather carelessly. They obviously thought that no one would dare enter their domain. It had taken Kurama barely 5 minutes to find a crack in the barriers and slit it open with his treasure trove of spells. And now the sword, beautiful,slender and metallic blue, was safely wrapped in a piece of cloth and held in his arms with the handling and care normally give to an infant. Kurama checked the coast once again and, then, hardly believing his luck, he silently glided out of the castle into the castle ground.

He was just about to turn his back to the castle when he heard the soft chirruping of birds. While all his common sense told him to ignore it, he couldn't help but instinctively turn to locate the source of the sounds. He saw several small winter birds hopping and chirruping belatedly around something on the ice covered ground. He cautiously moved closer and saw what it was.

It was a girl.

Her face was turned away from him and she seemed to be asleep on the icy ground as if it were a velvet covered bed. He noticed that despite the utterly icy winds that were chilling him to the bones, the girl was sweating. Little droplets of perspiration were tricking down her ice pale hands and her dark robes were sticking to her skin.

Suddenly, with the whirring of wings, all the birds flew away. The bird songs stopped and there was absolute silence. It was then that Kurama should have realized his mistake, but he did not. The girl stirred and started to turn in her sleep, yet he could not move. The world all seemed to have come to a standstill. He stood on the spot, mesmerized, as if in a spell.

She finally turned her face towards him. It was a breathtakingly beautiful face. The fox had never seen anything like it, and that was something, considering that he was quite experienced in women. Kurama found his heart thundering in his chest as her eyes slowly fluttered open....and focused.

SLAM!

Shuichi Minamino awoke with a start, only to find himself bound and gagged. Gasping, he struggled to get out of his bonds when he realized that he was just tangled up in his sheets. He untangled the sheets easily and took a deep breath.

He closed his eyes and recalled the dream. Around and around the world spun, his skin burning from the sheets of flawless ice he stood on, the air stilled and hung with droplets of mist. Surrounding him, the glorious bowl of the sky, arching out forever, and forever, bright with promise, bright with cold....all of it inside her eyes. He began to remember the rest of the dream that had haunted him for the past 500 years......

Shuichi had to tear himself from his memories as his alarm went off. As he stretched from his hand towards the clock to shut it off, he caught his image in the mirror and gasped. Thank god there was no one to look at him right now.

He had not completely turned into Youko but his eyes had turned to gold. Not the usual gold of the fox demon's eyes, but a deep, dark, burnished gold, as if simultaneously touched by fear and lust. His skin had paled to an almost translucent white. Blood had rushed to his lips, making them a soft, luscious red. His long red hair swirled around him as if caught in a soft winter breeze. His beautiful white fox fangs were fully extended. His beauty at the moment rivaled the beauty of Ganymede of the gods. but to Kurama,there was nothing more repulsive.

Resolutely he looked away.

'I will not let it affect me this badly again. I wont let her memory haunt me. Not to mention that it is perfectly idiotic as I don't even know her name.'

Then he realized that the alarm was still ringing. He quickly shut it and listened to any noises that might indicate that the rest of the family had been disturbed at his alarm going off 12 o clock in the night.

The reason that he had put the alarm for that particular odd hour of the night was that it was his mother's birthday the following day. It had taken a great amount of saving his pocket money and the combination of a lot of begging and flirting with the shop girl, to be able to acquire the gift that he had seen three months ago and had immediately fallen in love with and thought it to be a perfect gift for his mother on her birthday. So he had finally got the shop girl promise him that she would get him the set of crystal roses that he had worked her over for. The only problem being that she would be able to get it late at night, just before his mother's birthday.

Well, no problem. He'd just sneak out quietly. He quickly put on a black pullover and a pair of black jeans and jumped out of the window, easily landing on his feet like a cat. 'Like I said, no problem' he thought.

--------------------------------

'Hmmmm... what a quiet city. Why would you want to leave them here mother, this place so far from your home? Is this some place that was important in your life? Or was there someone here who you could not forget?' thought the slender figure who stood underneath the waning moon on the edge of the city limits.

'Well, whatever your reason may be, I better get to my new apartment.' and she paused and then took off in the direction of the city park on roller skates. 'It'll be faster that way.'

----------------------------------

Kurama was smiling. He had the present neatly wrapped and tucked under his arms. It was a beautiful set of exquisitely lovely roses made out of swarovski crystal. Delicacy and beauty, his favorite combination. He hurried to get back home, in case someone discovered that he was not in his bed. He paused in front of the city park gate. 'It'll be faster through the park, I'll take a shortcut.' an he turned into the park.

He was walking along he park path the sides of which were adorned with deep red roses of exquisite shapes and sizes. He smiled as they called out to him in their own way, asking him to join in their dance in the silent song of the night. Kurama lost himself in their sweet seduction as he walked along the path.

CRASH!

Someone collided with him with the force of a charging rhino. Kurama fought for balance, and he would have got it if the person who crashed into him was not trying to do exactly the same thing. As a result, both of them came crashing down to the ground. Kurama watched in horror as the gift flew from his hand and landed in the dirt. And one of the skates on the feet of the skater flew from her foot and crashed into the present. The distinct sound of breaking glass brought Kurama scrambling to his feet and pushing away the other person rather roughly from him. He quickly scooped up the remains of the shattered roses, but saw at once that they were beyond repair.

Ignoring the thousand colorful swear words in varied languages now streaming out from the mouth of the person whom he had pushed down to the ground, Kurama stood with his back turned towards the person, trying to control his primal urge to tear the person from limb to limb. He threw the broken package down and forced himself to relax with an almost superhuman will.

'Calm down, just let go. Just walk away.'

Without a second backward glance, without even seeing whom he had crashed into, he walked away and slunk towards his home, sulking, angry and upset.

"Talk about a King Kong sized ego problem. What a jerk!" muttered the person on the ground . She got up from the ground and dusted her clothes. And then looked for the missing skate which was earlier on her left foot. She spotted it lying on he ground some distance away and quickly hobbled to it. It was then she that she noticed the shattered remains of Kurama's present. She scooped it up from the ground and read -_'To my dearest mother, Happy Birthday, from your loving son, Shuichi.'_ She ran her fingers through her hair and said sheepishly "Oops".

* * *

Tell me if you liked it. Tell me even if you don't. I know there is quite a lot of mystery in this chapter but you'll like it when it is revealed. At least I think so! Plz, review.


End file.
